<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He really does know us by JoCeption</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630740">He really does know us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCeption/pseuds/JoCeption'>JoCeption</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chase is wonderful, Dark and Anti are clueless, M/M, Multi, and clueless, and flustered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCeption/pseuds/JoCeption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asks: Dark x Anti but later on Chase is in the relationship as a poly ship. They take interest in Chase and poor boy can’t handle two attractive demons flirting with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Darkiplier/Chase Brody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He really does know us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anti sat on the couch, leaning against Dark and staring blankly at the TV playing static. “Our anniversary is coming up. I hope you kept your whole day free”, he faintly heard his boyfriend say. And while he made a noise of agreement and remained still, one might have noticed his hand beginning to glitch. Fuck, the anniversary! He completely forgot about that! Shit shit shit shit-</p><p>His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he saw Chase drive into the street. Of course, he could just ask Chase! He at least had experience with this and then Anti didn’t have to turn up with nothing while Dark probably got them a reservation in some fancy restaurant and whatnot.</p><p> </p><p>So as soon as Chase Brody closed the door to his room and turned around to just let himself fall face down onto his bed he came face to face with a certain glitch demon. A sigh escaped his mouth when he saw the other Ego sitting on his bed. So much for a calm evening. “What is it, Anti?” “I need your help.” That confession brought a short stop to Chase’s racing thoughts. “What?”, Anti rolled his eyes at his idiot friend’s expression. “Your help, dumbass. I don’t have a gift for our anniversary!” That made Chase nearly crack up. “Don’t you laugh fucker, this is serious”, Anti hissed. The dad threw his hands up in mock-surrender. “Sure, sure what did you think about? Getting him a new tie or something?”, he suggested while sitting down onto his bed at last, causing Anti to jump up and begin pacing through the room.</p><p>“No, I need something more. He’ll take me out, I obviously need something better than that”, he argued, missing Chase’s amused expression. Was he really just making the gifting into a competition? But despite his own amusement he could clearly see the distress in his friend’s face, so he reached out his hands to pull the demon down onto the bed with him, “Okay, then let’s think about this-”</p><p> </p><p>The date went good, in Anti’s opinion. They hadn’t gone out- fine by him- but instead enjoyed a nice dinner at a secluded area in the woods. The sun was already setting when he finally got out the neatly wrapped-up package. With a mumbled, “I got something for you”, he shoved the gift into his partner’s hands who smirked and began opening it, not noticing the curious look of the gifter, who had actually not seen the gift yet either. However the smirk was soon replaced with pure gleam when he took out the glasses embedded in the box. “What’s that?” Anti glared at the glasses. What the fuck had Chase given him there? Realising that Dark still expected an answer he pressed out,“ Well…I noticed you were having…trouble reading. So is thought…I might help out?”, he already prepared to get back at Chase for that stupid prank, who the hell did he think he was, when- “You noticed?”, the glitch’s eyes snapped up to his partner who eyed the flasses thoughtfully, “That’s suprisingly thoughtful of you, Anti.” “Gee, thanks”, he leaned back in his chair trying not to let his relief show, “Anyway, let’s go back home-” “Actually”, the other demon interrupted him, “I have one last thing for you.” And with that he handed his boyfriend a soft cloth, that Anti found to be a scarf, made out of different shades of green in a Houndstooth pattern. “For your neck”, he explained. At that Anti frowned. When had he ever told him about how that bothered him? On the other hand, it might be pretty obvious how uncomfortable the wound made him some times. In thoughts he slowly put on the scarf, noticing how incredibly soft it felt - was that cashmere? Taking his partners hand they wandered back into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>It took him exactly one day to slip up. In retrospective, was it really that suprising? Anti had come into the living room to see Dark sit on the loveseat, already wearing his new glasses and reading the newspaper. “You look good”, he remarked. “Yes, about that…I know you didn’t get me those glasses.” A nervous laughter escaped him, “What are you talking about of course I did…”, he slowly trailed of under the sceptical stare of Dark. “Anti, you know better than to lie to me”, the demon stated, “So just say: Who got the glasses?” Instead of answering Anti led his sight towards the backyard where Chase was sitting with Jameson.</p><p>“Yes, I figured as much.” That made Anti whip around. How could he have possibly known that?? But Dark just shook his head, “Who do you think had the idea to get you a scarf? He told me that he was the only person you told about your problems with the wound.” Anti stared at him in disbelief, “He really does know us, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Chase was standing at the stove when Dark came into the kitchen, still wearing his glasses. And - oh shit, he looks hot - Chase thought to himself, while trying not too blush at the sight. “Uh, Dark you’re…still wearing your glasses”, he informed him. “Oh”, chuckling he put the glasses into his pockets and leaned against the counter next to Chase, “I didn’t even notice.” “So they’re good?”, the younger man had to turn his head to see the silent nod, only now realising how close the other entity was. “But of course not good enough to make me forget about your delicious dinner”, he explained in a deep voice and- was he coming closer? Just to be safe Chase tried to inch a bit more backwards, his eyes fixated on the pan. “It’s just Pasta”, he mumbled. Yeah, he was definitely blushing by now. The grin was audible in Dark’s next words, “Well, I am exited for dinner. After all, anything you give out is always to satisfaction.” With that Chase was left alone again, his thoughts swirling and the knot in his stomach growing, that made his face go red.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was…interesting. Chase tried to keep up his conversation with Bing as good as possibly but he knew that Dark was looking at him (and vehemently ignoring Wilford). The whole thing went fine until he was back in the kitchen to clean up the dishes and he heard a voice, a lot much higher than Dark’s. “Ya need help with that?”</p><p>“Since when yo you offer your help in the kitchen?”, Chase replied, trying too ignore the tingling in his spine that seemed to accompany him lately whenever Anti was around. Speaking of which, the demon gliched out of the microwave and sat down at the same counter as Dark. “Hey now, you helped me out lots, I have to repay you somehow.” “Eh…it was nothing”, he tried to dismiss it. “Still”, Anti purred, “I wanna do something.” “I really don’t need any help”, the reply came out a bit too fast and just made Anti grin even wider. “Sure…” And with a last wink he was gone.</p><p>Chase ran his wet hand through his hair and sank down onto a kitchen chair, with his heart beating fast and a growing blush on his face. What the hell was going on here?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>